Un autre monde
by Sciny-chan
Summary: Que feriez vous si vous étiez projeté dans un monde parallèle et que, encore mieux, vous y croisiez votre double? Yaoïistes passez votre chemin, c'est pas chez moi qu'il faut lire. Rating T pour le langage fleuri.
1. Chapter 1

**Two shot : Un autre monde (1/2)**

**C'était un jour comme les autres, enfin, si on oublie le fait que ce tat de muscle sans cervelle à choisit ce moment pour venir me faire chier. Salo, pour une fois que je pouvais me reposer. Mais non, il fallait que ce crétin de Kidd vienne m'emmerder maintenant ! **

**-Je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi.**

**Et bah alors, tu l'attendais pas celle là, hein !**

**-Ferme la, j'avais pas vraiment envie de croiser ton chemin, tu vois.**

**-Et bah alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Le hasard, malheureusement.**

**-Ton sens de l'humour s'améliore.**

**- A force de croiser des gens qui en ont pas ...**

**Le salo, il va le regretter.**

**Narrateur : A, à peine, quelques mètres deux femmes, deux pirates de renom, deux capitaines, se chamaillaient (si je puis dire) plutôt violement.**

**-Et si tu retournais faire mumuse avec ta panoplie de plombier ?**

**-Et toi, si tu retournais mettre tes membres d'équipage en bocal ? Et c'est du matériel de mécanicien à la pointe de la technologie, pétasse !**

**-Oh, pardon ! Je croyais que c'était un tourne visse en plastique dans ta main, excuse moi.**

**Cette fille est d'une débilité, c'est incroyable. **

**-Me cherche pas Trafalgar.**

**-Si tu le prends comme ça, Eustass ''cap'tain'' Child.**

**-Va te faire foutre l'infirmière !**

**Là, ça va trop loin elle l'aura cherché. « Room ». MON DIEU MAIS C'EST QUOI CA ?! **

**POV Externe**

**Un faisceau lumineux était apparu et encerclais les quatre capitaines. Quatre ? Oui, quatre capitaines pirates étaient réunis en un seul endroit. Deux navires étaient apparus à coté de ceux des jeunes femmes. Un vent terrible soufflait sur l'océan et d'immenses vagues furent provoqués par l'arrivée soudaine des deux mystérieux navires. Une loi ancestrale interdisait aux mondes de se croiser ou même de se rejoindre. Malheureusement, cette loi n'avait pas pris en compte que des pirates étaient des hors-la-loi. C'est ainsi que deux mondes, qui n'auraient jamais du se croiser, se croisèrent. Evidement, il allait y avoir des répercutions. **

**Les pirates se dévisageaient. « Il sort d'où cet animal ? » « Qui c'est celle la ? » « C'est moi qui ait fait ça ? » « Peut-être un mutation génétique ou un truc du genre. »(NDA : Devinez qui dit quoi, c'est pas dur)**

**-Cap'tain qu'est ce qu'il se... OH putain !**

**-Bloody, ce mec la bas...il te ressemble trop pour que ce soit un hasard...**

**Le « mec » en question était blond, grand avec un masque sur le visage tout comme la jeune femme qui le dévisageais. (NDA : Au fait, bloody ça veut dire sanglante)**

**Juste en face se tenait une femme qui se remuait les méninges pour trouver une explication au fait que leurs doubles soit apparus dans un rayon de lumière. Elle n'y trouvait aucune explication possible, et à chaque supposition fausse elle fronçait un peu plus les sourcils jusqu'à ce que :**

**-RHAAAAAH PUTAIIN Ca m'énerve, je comprends pas !**

**En disant ça elle s'était assise en tailleur par terre sous les yeux amusées et sadique d'un médecin qui lui ressemblais comme deux goutes d'eau. **

**-Auk, Sasha ! Quand vous aurez fini de baver devant ces personnes vous me préviendrez ! (NDA : Auk ça veut dire pingouin en anglais, je me casse vraiment pas le cul)**

**-Hey, Auk, tu trouve pas que le mec bizarre avec la tête de sadique il ressemble trop au capitaine ?**

**-Maintenant que tu le dis c'est vrai, peut-être un cousin éloigné ou bien un fan qui veut lui ressembler, si c'est ça le costume est trop bien fait et puis les cernes aussi.**

**-Vous l'avez peut-être oublié mais je suis là et j'entends tout !**

**-Capitaine, avouez que cet homme vous ressemble beaucoup.**

**-Effectivement, dit une vois qui appartenait à un certain chirurgien, et quand on y regarde de plus près, tout le monde ici à son « double ».**

**-Arrête de tourner autour de pot Trafalgar et dis plutôt à quoi tu penses.**

**-Du calme Eustass, j'allais y venir, en fait je pense que ...**

**Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir qu'un nodachi était pointé en direction de sa gorge. La demoiselle avait été très rapide et d'une grande souplesse pour avoir réussi à passer au travers de la protection faite par les Heart's pirates .Juste en face du duo Trafalgar se tenait une autre demoiselle, celle-ci bloquais le bras d'un certain pirate en maintenant fermement un poignard sous le gorge de son double. Tout le monde retenaient sa respiration et attendaient la réaction des deux hommes. Ceux-ci ne bougèrent pas, sachant qu'au moindre mouvement ils ne seraient plus de ce monde. **

**-T'es qui ?/Dis moi ton nom.**

**-J'ai pas de compte à rendre à une gonsesse faiblarde comme toi.**

**CLACK **

**La gonsesse en question n'avait pas choisit cette prise par hasard, elle savait qu'en tournant un peu le bras vers la droite elle arriverait facilement à déboiter l'épaule de sa victime. Le son d'une épaule déboitée n'échappa pas à une autre pirate qui souriait d'un air carnassier. **

**-J'ai déjà tâté de cette prise, c'est efficace, fallait s'y attendre. **

**-Tu as l'aire confiante.**

**-J'ai toute les raisons de l'être.**

**-Et bah alors, c'est quand tu veux tu t'en débarrasse ! Fit une rousse.**

**-Toi aussi tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ? Fit la personne qui, grâce à cette phrase, venait d'échapper à la mort.**

**La jeune femme baissa son arme et retourna sur son navire aussi vite qu'elle était venue tout en jetant un regard moqueur vers un roux qui venait de se faire déboiter l'épaule.**

**-Tu nous as fait quoi là ?**

**-Je savais déjà que tu n'appréciais pas beaucoup de monde mais de là à te détester, tu m'impressionne.**

**-Hein ?**

**-L'homme que tu as attaqué... en fait c'est toi.**

**-C'est ça ouais, et mon cul c'est du poulet ?**

**-On immerge ! Tous à vos postes ! Préparez vous au combat !**

**-Mais capitaine, on va pas attaquer nos doubles.**

**-Non, effectivement, on va tuer des marines c'est beaucoup plus marant.**

**Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire sadique comme on en voit que très rarement. Elle était déjà sur la défensive qu'un navire de guerre apparut, puis un autre et encore d'autres. En tout il y en avait 6. **

**-C'est un buster call ! Hurla-t-elle **

**(NDA : a partir de maintenant je mets qui parle et qui fait les actions entre parenthèses)**

**-Manœuvre de repli ! (Law) **

**-On a plus le temps capitaine.**

**-Je crois qu'on a plus le choix, il faut collaborer pour sauver notre peau. (Traffy girl) **

**-Si quelqu'un veut bien se porter volontaire pour soigner l'épaule de cet imbécile, ce serait sympa. (Child)**

**-Je te signale que tu viens de t'insulter (Traffy girl)**

**-La ferme Lana et va le soigner.**

**-Je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix étant donné les circonstances.**

**Elle quitta à nouveau son navire pour atterrir sur celui de « l'imbécile ». Il était coucher par terre et se tordait de douleur. Elle plaça son pied sur l'épaule de Kidd et tira son bras de toutes ses forces et... CLACK**

**-Ca y est, content ? **

**-Va te faire foutre ! (Kidd)**

**Elle chuchota de sorte qu'il n'y ait que lui qui l'entende :**

**-J'avais pas besoin que tu me le dises pour le faire.**

**Puis elle parti en ricanant devant la tête choquée de son « patient ». Child, quand-à-elle était morte de rire sur son bateau, elle avait deviné ce que sa rivale avait dit à son double et la tête que celui-ci tirait était tordante.**

**« Rendez vous, pirates, ou nous ouvrirons le feu ! »**

**-Ah parce que vous espériez qu'on allait gentiment collaborer, VOUS POUVEZ TOUJOURS COURIR ! (Child)**

**-C'est la première fois que tu prononce un phrase sans qu'il y ai une insulte dedans, tu m'impressionne.**

**-Sachez très chère que je vous emmerde.**

**-Impressionnant, une insulte polie, surtout venant de toi. (Lana)**

**Les premiers tirs de canon retentirent mais n'atteignirent pas leur cible. Evidement puisqu'ils furent stoppés dans leur course par une certaine rousse.**

**-S'agirait de faire mieux. (Child)**

**-Ne leur en demande pas trop, ce ne sont que des marines après tout (Lana)**

**Et c'est avec une facilité déconcertante qu'elle réussit à se glisser à bord d'un navire de guerre pour le couper en deux avec son nodachi. Un second navire fut broyé par les soins de Child. Les deux hommes regardaient la scène depuis leurs navires respectifs.**

**-Fais ce que tu veux Trafalgar, mais moi je vais pas les laisser s'amuser toutes seules, ce serait dommage de louper l'extermination d'un buster call.**

**-Ouais, sauf qu'en attendant ils ont pris ton navire pour cible. (Law)**

**Et pouf ! Plus de navire de guerre, il a été déplacé par Law et il se trouve maintenant au dessus d'un autre navire de guerre. Et PAF ! Deux navires détruits en un coup. Plus que deux et ... ah bah non en fait, Lana et Child s'en sont occupés. En gros Kidd a été complètement inutile.**

**-Faudrait se réveiller, tu voudrais pas avoir à compter sur deux « gonsesses »**

**Cette magnifique phrase fut dite parfaitement synchro par deux demoiselles énervées.**

**-C'est bien beau tout ça mais on sait toujours pas où on est, de plus je n'ai pas vu un seul marine homme. (Law)**

**-C'est normal, avoir un homme à bord ça porte malheur, vous devriez le savoir. (Child)**

**-Super, fallait qu'on tombe sur deux féministes et qui nous ressemblent en plus ! (Kidd)**

**-T'a dit ton mot intelligent du jour, ça va t'es content maintenant ?(Law)**

**-Va te faire Trafalgar !**

**-.../...hum...hum**

**-Putain, c'est vrai, on a les mêmes noms, fais chier. KILLER !**

**-Oui cap'tain' ?**

**-Une explication, vite.**

**-C'est probablement à cause de ce rayon de lumière, on a du atterrir dans un monde parallèle ou un truc du genre.**

**-Qu'est ce que vous feriez sans moi ?/ mon intelligence ?**

**-Aussi narcissique l'un que l'autre. (Child)**

**-Ils sont pas des doubles pour rien. (Kidd)**

**-Je pense que vous avez atterris dans notre monde pour une bonne raison, mais la question c'est plutôt : comment allez vous faire pour retourner dans le votre ? (Lana)**

**-Je me demande si c'est pas à cause d'un phénomène particulier dans l'espace-temps. (Law)**

**-C'est probable, mais ce phénomène à surement été causé par des conditions bien spécifique ou bien une anomalie mais alors dans ce cas pourquoi ce monde et pas un autre ?**

**-C'est une idée à creuser mais pour l'instant il faut se focaliser sur une seule question : Pourquoi avons-nous changé de monde ?**

**-C'est impossible que ce soit un fruit du démon, ni un des phénomènes propres à Grand Line c'est trop puissant et instable pour être contrôlé, alors c'est quoi ?**

**-Je rêve ou ils nous snobent complètement ?**

**-Nan, tu rêve pas, ils nous snobent.**

**En effet, les « jumeaux Trafalgar » étaient en pleine discussion scientifique et ignoraient totalement les deux autres capitaines. **

**-En attendant, il ne faut pas se séparer, je ne pense pas que ce phénomène ait touché le monde entier. (Law)**

**-Je ne pense pas non plus mais, ici en plein océan on est vulnérable.**

**-La prochaine île n'est pas loin, on y sera dans deux ou trois heures et c'est une île déserte. (Child)**

**-Parfait.**

**Et environ deux heures plus tard, les quatre équipages étaient arrivés sur l'île et commençaient à installer leurs camps.**

**-Qu'on soit bien clair, Child, pas de fête, ok ? (Lana)**

**-Mouai, c'est bon, ça va, promis pas de fête.**

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça, il y a aucune raison de faire une fête. (Kidd)**

**-Dis celui qui a un double qui s'invente trois anniversaires par ans pour pouvoir faire la fête.**

**La jeune capitaine avait dit cela en retournant à l'intérieur de son submersible.**

**Plus loin, un homme se creusait les méninges pour trouver une explication à son problème, mais rien ne venait. Il était allongé sur un ours polaire qui, contrairement à d'habitude, ne dormait pas. Il était trop occupé à scruter son double, comme tout le monde en fait. Killer et Bloody s'étaient échangés leurs masques et leurs faucilles et s'amusaient à comparer leurs poids et leurs tranchant ainsi que la vitesse de rotation. D'autres se battaient amicalement et certains mêmes se reluquaient. Et devinez qui c'est ? Voila vous avez trouvez.**

**-Auk, Sasha, faut vous le dire combien de fois ! Vous...**

**-On sait capitaine, désolé, vous nous le dites à chaque fois.**

**-Au bout d'un moment on a une impression de déjà vu.**

**Râlèrent les deux pirates. Mais leur capitaine n'en avait rien à faire, son cerveau allait à 1000/h.**

**-Une impression de déjà vu... déjà vu... ... ... déjà ... MAIS BIENSURE C'EST EVIDENT ! LAW !**

**-Huuummm**

**-La prochaine fois que tu me grogne dessus comme ça je te laisse te démerder tour seul avec tes problèmes, et au passage je te dissèque, vu ?**

**-Ouai, ouai, quoi ?**

**« Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve, reste calme, il m'énerve, il m'énerve, calme, il m'emmerde, zen, IL ME FAIT CHIIIEEER ! » Voila les magnifiques pensées de notre cher capitaine féminine. Extérieurement elle restait de marbre.**

**-Une impression de déjà vu, ça te dis rien ?**

**-Mais bien sure, pourquoi j'y ais pas pensé avant ?!**

**« Parce que t'est con, voila pourquoi »**

**-Quand la lumière est apparue on était au même endroit, au même moment et on faisait la même chose.**

**-Alors il y a eu une distorsion de l'espace-temps et on a atterris dans le même monde.**

**-Ouai, sauf que c'était un hasard et on sait toujours pas comment faire pour vous renvoyer chez vous.**

**-On verra ça demain, de toute façon on ne peut plus rien y changer et il est probable qu'on reste coincé ici. (Law)**

**-Vous risquez de passer un sacré bout de temps ici, alors demain on vous expliquera comment fonctionne notre monde. (Lana)**


	2. Chapter 2-fin

**Partie 2**

**Le lendemain, les quatre équipages (ça fait beaucoup je trouve) se réveillèrent dès le lever du soleil et le réveil a été très dur pour tout le monde. Principalement pour les capitaines qui avaient soit, pas du tout envie de faire un rapport détaillé de leur vie, soit pas du tout envie d'entendre deux « gonsesses » papoter pendant des heures. On peut dire que la motivation était au plus bas. **

**Le petit-déjeuner fut très convivial, sauf pour les capitaines qui n'avaient quasiment pas dormis de la nuit pour cause d'avoir trop réfléchit. **

**-Capitaine, on va chercher du bois !**

**Aucun des capitaines ne savaient à qui ce message était adressé alors ils se retournèrent tous, avec leurs fabuleuses tètes de déterrés et dirent en cœur :**

**-... ouuuuuuaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii ...**

**Le pauvre pirate en fut choqué. **

**-On y est peut-être allé un peut fort... (Child)**

**-Ouai... (son double)**

**-M'en fout... (Lana)**

**-Idem... (son double)**

**-On devrait p'tetre commencer l'explication, hein Lana ?**

**-Ouai, vas y commence.**

**-Qu'es ce que vous v'lez savoir ?**

**-Tout.**

**-Bah... y a les quatre empereurs... et pis y a la Marine... les supernovas dont on fait parties et ...heu... p'tain Lana aide-moi !**

**-Ok... En fait, dans notre monde la majeure partie des pirates sont des femmes, les hommes évitent les combats.**

**-Ouai c'est des faibles, ils me soulent.**

**Les deux autres pirates qui n'avaient, pour l'instant, pas bronché se regardèrent. Il semblerait que tout soit inversé.**

**-Hey, Lana, je t'ai pas dit mais y a pas longtemps j'ai croisé un mec qui pouvait créer des ondes de choc avec ses mains.**

**-Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?**

**-Je lui ai arraché les mains.**

**Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire comme des enfants. En face d'elles les deux pirates se regardèrent, pétrifiés. Les femmes de ce monde ont un point de vue exécrable des hommes.**

**-En fait, poursuivit Lana, normalement le code des pirates nous ordonne de tuer tout homme s'engageant dans la piraterie ou dans la marine.**

**-Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait.**

**-Ouai, mais on a hésité.**

**-En gros les hommes n'ont absolument aucuns droits.**

**-Si, ils en on un. Mais tout le monde l'a oublié, alors on s'en fout.**

**-Tu penses à ...**

**-Ouaip**

**-C'est quoi ce droit ?**

**-Les hommes ont le devoir d'obéissance et le droit de veto.**

**-Hein ?**

**-En gros, tous ce qu'on dit vous devez le faire mais vous avez le droit de contredire cet ordre. C'est le droit de veto.**

**-Pourquoi plus personne ne l'utilise ?**

**-Y a eu un soulèvement, avant c'était l'inverse et puis les femmes en ont eu marre et ont commencés à devenir de plus en plus puissantes et ont finalement écrasé tous les hommes. Ce qui fait qu'on a eu le pouvoir absolut.**

**-Tu dis ça comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde, mais quand même, c'est pas rien.**

**-Ca fait partie de notre culture, on vit avec alors c'est devenu normal.**

**-Va falloir faire gaffe. Faudrait pas qu'on tombe sur une fanatique qui veut notre peau.**

**-Pas la peine, si vous êtes avec nous personne ne va vous attaquer.**

**-C'est pas comme si vous étiez les puissantes non plus. Si ?**

**-Attend que je t'explique la monarchie des pirates, tu vas comprendre. Tout en haut de la liste y a les quatre Empereurs et ensuite y a les trois Supernovas, et après y en a d'autres mais ça on s'en fout.**

**-Trois ?!**

**-Bah ouai, vous êtes combien vous ?**

**-On est 11, et on est pas les plus puissants, au dessus y a les 7 grands corsaires.**

**-Ah, nous aussi on avait des corsaires, mais on leur a fait la peau.**

**-Tous les 7 ?**

**-Nan, y en avait 12.**

**Les deux pirates étaient cloués sur place. Soit le niveau des autres pirates est pathétique, soit elles sont vraiment très puissantes. **

**- Que diriez-vous d'un petit combat amical. Rien de bien méchant. Le premier qui as immobilisé l'autre au sol a gagné, ce n'est pas un combat à mort.**

**-OK/ D'accord/Ca me va.**

**-Chacun prend son double ?**

**-Chacun prend son double.**

**Chacun, dans ce combat voulait gagner, mais comme tout le monde s'en doute la victoire écrasante des femmes était évidente. C'est sur cette pensée que le combat Child/Kidd commença, accompagné du ricanement de Lana et du regard en coin de son double. Child était rapide et visait les nerfs les plus sensibles. Impossible de la suivre ou de prévoir ses coups, ceux-ci sont aléatoires mais parfaitement bien choisis. Elle ne frape jamais dans les ouvertures, car elles sont laissées volontairement par son adversaire, elle frappe là où il y a peu de chance qu'elle touche sa cible et n'y parvient pas toujours, mais c'est très efficace. Le combat a duré à peine plus de deux minutes et c'est à côté d'un Kidd épuisé qu'une Child faisait le signe de la victoire. **

**-Si tu pers je t'étripe ! **

**-T'inquiète.**

**Deux ces deux phrases synchro naquît un nouveau faisceau lumineux qui enrobait maintenant toute l'île. Les pirates comprirent que le temps était aux adieux.**

**-Hey, deviens plus fort je voudrais pas que mon double crève !**

**-Ouai, ouai fout toi de ma gueule !**

**-Finalement notre combat tombe à l'eau, c'est dommage.**

**-Parle pour toi, je tien à ma vie.**

**Et tous disparurent de la vue de leurs doubles. **

**Du côté Law et Kidd :**

**La mer était calme, et ils étaient au même endroit qu'avant d'avoir changé de monde. La vie allait reprendre son court normal. **

**-Hey Trafalgar !**

**-Hum ?**

**-T'as de la chance dans ton malheur.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-T'es toujours en vie !**

**-Ton cerveau est un vrai labyrinthe.**

**-Child est venue me voir hier soir, et elle m'a dit d'éviter un combat dans lequel Lana serait impliquée.**

**-Ah bon, pourquoi ?**

**-Tu prends ta force et la multiplie par 10. Allez, à bientôt, dans le nouveau monde !**

**Finalement, même si nous sommes une seule et même personne, nous sommes complètement différents.**

**Fin !**


End file.
